<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You found me by StormXPadme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944155">You found me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/pseuds/StormXPadme'>StormXPadme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casual Sex, M/M, Rivendell | Imladris, Sex Talk, Third Age, part time boyfriends with more issues than imladris daily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/pseuds/StormXPadme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Glorfindel is reborn, Erestor hopes that they can finally start their relationship. He is disappointed, but he's not complaining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You found me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/gifts">AndiiErestor</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created out of a tumblr meme of dialogue writing prompts by AndiiErestor; prompt: “In the end, everyone ends up alone.“</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"In the end, everyone ends up alone.”</p><p>Glorfindel softens his tone when Erestor lets go of his hand, abruptly, as if his skin was still glowing from the flames of the demon.</p><p>Which is, of course, ridiculous. Glorfindel’s reborn body is once more flawless, mightier than ever, in fact. And along with some mortal weaknesses, apparently he’s also shed trivial emotions like love.</p><p>“It’s the nature of living under the ever-present shadow of war. Partnership is strongly discouraged in such times, as you should know. It would bring nothing but pain if either of us would be called to the Halls next.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t planning on dying anytime soon, but that is as good excuse as any, I guess.”</p><p>Erestor isn’t even really surprised, or crushed. He’s angry with himself. He should have known better than to hope.</p><p>Stupid of him. <em>Embarrassing</em>, really. What was that whole thing more than a vague flirt before Glorfindel’s death anyway? Probably his old friend has gotten married in the west and can’t wait to back to that life there, whenever they get the chance to leave this rotten world behind.</p><p>“You’ll excuse me then. I have work to finish in the library.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll come with you. I haven’t been there yet.” Glorfindel doesn’t even ask, just like he hasn’t asked Erestor what he has to say about the subject of their feelings.</p><p>He just stops unpacking the few bags he’s brought from Mithlond and comes trotting after him, a quiet, playful hum on his lips, as if he didn’t just tear Erestor’s heart to pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Erestor wants to hate him, but that’s really the problem, isn’t it? He never could. Not even when that idiot died on him before they could do as much as kiss.</p><p>He tries his best to just ignore his cheerful companion on their way through the quiet halls of Elrond’s palace and almost drops the heavy double door in Glorfindel’s face, of that working place that he’s built himself down here, back then when they created this dwelling. He wants to be <em>alone</em> now, and if Glorfindel keeps on refusing to take hints, he might just have to throw a book at his head next.</p><p> </p><p>“No walls? No door?” Glorfindel looks around in Erestor’s small office at the end of the library with a frown.</p><p>His glance stops at the large leather sofa where Erestor spends most of his nights, especially since they learned about Glorfindel’s return; a message that brought back too many bad memories of Gondolin and being trapped in too small confined spaces. There is a curious glistening in his beautiful bright eyes for a moment that Erestor can’t quite read. After all, they just decided that Erestor’s nightly activities are none of Glorfindel’s business.</p><p> </p><p>“My privacy is <em>usually</em> respected in here.” Really, how obvious does he need to be?</p><p>Throwing Glorfindel an icy look, Erestor sits down by his desk and pulls a stack of parchments close. Might as well work on those trade contracts the Lord tasked him with.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I’d hate to be the town gossip in my first week here already.”</p><p>Before Erestor can think about what by the Valar <em>that’s</em> supposed to mean now, Glorfindel suddenly stands right behind him. A cascade of golden hair falls over his face as the other elf bends down and kisses the dumbfounded look off his lips.</p><p>So this is their first kiss. Unplanned, for reconciliation, technically, and upside down.</p><p>Good thing, Erestor has long expected normal from this relationship. That helps him be better prepared for what Glorfindel tells him then when they make it to untangle and his now-lover sits down on his lap just as unceremoniously. The way he’s straddling him, the heat radiating off his so much larger body is chasing away the last coldness in Erestor’s soul. The nearness also promptly provokes a longing reaction, before anything is really clear.</p><p>“Love comes in many shapes, Erestor. I will not bond in these realms, I told you that. I’m not risking having to hurt you like that again. But time has no meaning for elves, that’s the first thing you learn in Valinor. When we leave someday, when I can finally take you there to show you our real home, then things will change. Until then …”</p><p>Glorfindel’s hand tightens its grip on Erestor’s hair. He scoots another inch closer to him, and Erestor’s cheeks flush with heat when he feels, his partner wants him just as much. “… there’s lots of things you can do without getting married, if you’re ready to commit to such a kind of relationship. Bonding is a matter of intention and choice.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Valar don’t appreciate such things,” Erestor somehow manages to get out, because it’s all he can do right now to hold on to the last of his composure, or he’ll just bend that cocky bastard of an elf right over that desk and fuck him back to the First Age.</p><p> </p><p>Glorfindel shrugs a little, an amused grin following. “It still happens, sometimes. And their frowning upon it doesn’t have the power to close the gateway to Valinor for elves like us. Besides, let’s just say, they owe me one. Any more protest, chief advisor? Because I have been waiting for more than one millennia to find out how it feels to have your <em>gwib</em> in my ass and I’m running out of patience.”</p><p> </p><p>Erestor decides, he has no more objections.</p><p> </p><p>It is sunrise before they leave the library next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* gwib = cock</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>